pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies : The Plantae War
Plants vs Zombies: The Plantae Wars is a spin-off of the Plants vs Zombies franchise designed to be far harder than the other games. Plot After the events of Garden Warfare 2, the plants have retaken Suburbia, but at a cost. The agents have been killed in the explosion that destroyed Zomboss Mountain. Additionally, the Plant Heroes have been captured. With his greatest foes being defeated, Zomboss has sent his army to destroy Crazy Dave and the plants. But an inside job has revealed that the agents may still be alive, captured and tortured by the zombies. With renewed hope, the plants decide to fight back harder than ever. But Zomboss is not going to give up so easily. Worlds Garden Center The plant's main fortress. The zombies have begun attacking in with the goal of destroying the rest of plants. There will be no gimmicks. Suburbia Docks After pushing the zombie horde back, Crazy Dave and you arrive at the docks. The entire lawn is filled with water, so you have to plant on Lily Pads. Dark Forest Sneaking around the zombie battlefield, you go through the forest, but the zombies discovered you. Sun faster at half speed and all sun is small. Iced Mountain Zomboss has a fortress on top of a cold mountain, so you go to destroy the fortress, but Zomboss has set a trap for you. The wind will occasionally freeze your first column of plants and the base will occasionally fire missiles at you. Devil Volcano The plants have trekked to a volcano to escape the zombie horde, but half the zombie army has also gone to the volcano. Occasionally lava geysers will destroy any non-lava resistant plants or zombies in a 3x3 area. Zombie HQ You invade the zombie's lair, but Dr. Zomboss prepares a weapon to destroy the plants. Sun doesn't fall and you have to plant on flower pots. Zombot Factory You attacks the Zombot Factory to destroy the Zombot Mk. 1 before Zomboss can re-activate it. Missiles will occasionally fire at your plants and at every huge wave. Additionally, weapons will be given to basic zombies. Sky City Crazy Dave makes a airship and goes to Zomboss's fortress, but you're interrupted by the zombie air-force. The zombies destroy your ship instead of entering your house. A gun will automatically fire at zombies and you can only plant ground plants on the first column. Finally, lightning bolts will strike your plants and instantly destroy your plants. Based on Sky City from PvZ2. Shadow Graveyard A giant graveyard is revealed to hold an ultimate weapon, which the plants attack, in hope of destroying the weapon. Sun doesn't fall and gravestones block straight attacks. At certain times, zombies spawn from graves. Zomboss Mountain The recreated Zomboss Mountain holds the ultimate weapon, the Zombot Omega Droid. You have to plant on flower pots, sun doesn't fall, missiles will rain down, metal graves will spawn, zombies will be given weapons and portals will spawn that both projectiles and zombies will path through and go out the other side. Plants Peashooter sun cost: 100 damage: basic sunflower sun cost: 50 Category:Games